User blog:Paradox Overlord/Put yourself in my shoes.
For the past 2 years, Russia has been inactive, corrupt, and despised by every other nation on this game. I founded Russia in 2009, and within a year, maxed 2 guilds in its name. Since the ''day ''it has been taken from me, not a single guild has been maxed, despite it having FOUR successors. In fact, only one of these successors even ATTEMPTED making a guild, Benjamin Macmorgan, "Imperial Cossaks" which was a dramatic failure. It got 20 members, and was then disbanded. In addition to that, "Cossaks" were not used until the 1800's. I worked my fucking ASS Off BUILDING the community that these inactive FOOLS are now on a desperate crusade to RUIN for the future generations of this game, and it is most certainly not a coincidence that even my sworn enemies are agreeing with me, that I hold 100% claim to the nation that I founded, had stolen from me, PUT UP WITH IT, and then finally got tired of being played, and declared war. In 2010, Macmorgan stole Russia from me. Because I was the only Spaniard on the Wiki at the time, I couldn't prevent this. I spoke with the former Wiki's President, Curycoo, and he stated, "Pearson, I understand what you're saying. I really do. I agree with you so much that I wish I could support you in this, but I can't. This is "community" and the popular vote is what counts." I have video proof of this. You can go watch the video on my Youtube Channel. After I was THREATENED to be infinitely banned, I allowed Macmorgan to steal the nation that I had created, but he promised that when and if he left the throne he would return power to me. A year later, after doing absolutely nothing to help Russia, he left the throne, and went off to attempt to steal France from Jack Bluehawk. He broke his promise to me, and the Wiki, and left Russia to Mallace and told me, AND I QUOTE: "Too bad." This is BULLSHIT. I'm now being SLANDERED everywhere by these FOOLS who haven't been online in over a YEA. I can't even fathom how STUPID you have to be to even consider listening to a God damn WORD these pathetic pieces of hypocritical shit have to say. "I suggest we isolate Pearson from the Roleplay entirety." < (Which you spelled wrong, BY THE WAY.) WHO THE FUCK FOUNDED RUSSIA, SPAIN, PORTUGAL, SICILY, NAPLES, AND THE PAPAL STATES? I ''AM ''ROLEPLAY, YOU CONDESCENDING, BACKSTABBING PILE OF DISHONORABLE BULLSHIT. I MAXED 9 GUILDS TO KEEP THIS GAME'S ROLEPLAYERS ENTERTAINED WHILE YOU SAT ON THE WIKI, DRIVING EVERYTHING INTO INACTIVITY, AND TRYING TO ADD SUPERPOWERS TO YOUR COLLECTION OF COUNTRIES. THERE IS NO SUCH FUCKING THING, AS "THE 2 SIDES OF ROLEPLAY". THERE IS ONE ROLEPLAY. THE ROLEPLAY WHICH THE PPW WAS BASED UPON. As I stated above, this wiki was FOUNDED to support the POPULAR vote. Curycoo told me this. This is the reason WHY I was banned in the first place, but yet, 3 unbanned blogs have past in a row, and I'm not back? POPULAR SUPPORT? HYPOCRITICAL BULLSHIT YOU SONS OF BITCHES. YOU HAD A RULE THAT STATED, " YOU CANNOT DISCRIMINATE AGAINST ANY SINGLE USER. " AND THEN 5 RULES DOWN ANOTHER RULE THAT SAID, "YOU CANNOT SPEAK ABOUT PEARSON WRIGHT." AFTER A YEAR OF PEOPLE COMMONLY ACCEPTING THAT DISCRIMINATIVE BULLSHIT, I FINALLY POINTED IT OUT IN A VIDEO, AND PROVED THAT YOU REALIZED THAT I WAS IN THE RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU ALL SCURRIED TO REMOVE BOTH OF THOSE RULES AS YOU ''ALL ''LOOK LIKE FUCKING IDIOTS. 90% OF THE PEOPLE CURRENTLY IN THE EITC, CAME FROM ME. SVEN DAGGERSTEEL, CAME FROM ME. JASON BLADEMORGAN, CAME FROM ME. ERIC MACHAWK, CAME FROM ME. WILLIAM SHARKSKULL, CAME FROM ME. WHEN LEON ABANDONED MAXAMILLION, I TOOK HIM IN ONLY TO BE BETRAYED. WHEN BLAKE RETURNED TO THIS GAME CONFUSED AS FUCK, I TOOK HIM IN, ONLY TO BE BETRAYED. WHAT HAPPENED TO LOYALTY? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO PLAYING THIS GAME HONORABLY AND ACCEPTING DEFEAT? HOW CAN YOU IDIOTS STAND FOR THIS? YOU HAVE 3 INACTIVE MORONS PLAYING YOU LIKE FUCKING TROMBONES? FOR FUCK SAKE, THEY TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WIKI. WHY IN THE HELL!!!!!! ARE THEY NOT INFINITELY BANNED? I WAS INFINITELY BANNED FOR MAKING A FUCKING JOKE WITH SHARPLE. HE EVEN STATED, " It's a bit excessive to infinitely ban Pears for something so minor. " What the FUCK. WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN HONOR? DOES ANYBODY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN ANYMORE? YOU CAN'T FUCKING "DENY" A WAR. YOU'VE FUCKED RUSSIA OVER FOR 2 YEARS. YOU PUT BRITAIN ON THE BRINK OF WAR BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO FUCKING PATHETIC TO RAISE AN ARMY TO DEFEND YOURSELVES, AND NOW YOU THREATEN TO HAVE ME, "REMOVED" FROM ROLEPLAY? GO AHEAD. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'LL MAKE A DIFFERENCE. 90% OF THAT STUPID FUCKING ROLEPLAY COUNCIL IS BRITISH. THERE ISN'T A SINGLE SPANIARD OR FRENCHMAN IN IT, AND NO, FUCKING "BOOBY MOON" DOESN'T COUNT. YOU SICK FUCKS WERE BUSY CONCERNED ABOUT WHO WOULD SUCCEED TO CROWN OF FRANCE WHEN DUCHESS WAS ON HER FUCKING DEATH BED FROM A HEART INFECTION. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Category:Blog posts